


Caught

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What are you going to do with me?
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210
Kudos: 1





	Caught

Our story starts on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Kreacher is trying to do his master's bidding by spying on Draco Malfoy, but what he doesn't know is the caretaker of the school Argus Filch has been watching him and is about to make a move.

Kreacher was standing within eyesight of the place where Draco had gone through a door in the wall which had vanished behind him, but was concealing himself behind a suit of armour.

Argus Filch crept towards him, knocked on the suit of armour ever so slightly and sneered, "Well, well, well, what do we have here, Mrs. Norris?"

Kreacher jumped slightly and hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Go away."

Argus asked, "What is a little house elf doing hiding behind a suit of armour exactly? Are you a spy?"

Kreacher muttered, "I can't tell you why I'm here and you know that. I can tell you that my master is a student though."

Argus said, "I don't think the Headmaster would be too pleased about a house elf creeping around up on the seventh floor."

Kreacher grabbed his hand and mumbled, "You can't tell him, my master won't like it."

Argus stepped back and replied, "Well, there's nobody else up here, so if I just left, nobody would even know you were up here."

Kreacher inquired, "You're really going to just leave and not tell another soul I'm up here?"

Argus told him, "Who knows? You might return the favour one day, now good luck with whatever your master asked you to do."

He turned and begin walking away with Mrs. Norris trotting by his side.

Kreacher shouted, "Wait!"

Argus turned slightly and stated, "The name's Argus Filch if that's what you were going to ask."

Kreacher nodded and answered, "Kreacher."


End file.
